Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are utilized in virtually every electronic device. For example in, wireless communication devices ADCs are used to convert received analog signals to equivalent digital signals for baseband processing. Some ADCs include successive approximation registers (SARs). SAR-based ADCs perform an iterative sorting-based algorithm on an input analog voltage to determine a value for each bit in the digital signal, which is stored in the SAR. At the end of conversion (EOC), after a value for each bit has been determined, the ADC outputs the content of the SAR which is a digital signal that encodes the determined bit values.